


This is not what ladies do, but this is what I need

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa and Jon have become more familiar with each other since their marriage. Sansa has come to trust Jon, and to look forward to their nights together. Now Sansa wants to try something different, and be in control in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty light femdom here, but I wanted to try this genre out. I hope you enjoy! I'm on tumblr as myrish-lace-love if you want to say hi :)

Sansa laced her fingers with Jon’s, pressing his hands to the headboard, heart hammering in her chest.

They were both naked as their nameday, together in their chambers, as they had been on their wedding night. But the sweet tension Sansa felt from Jon’s hot gaze, and the easy way she slid her hands down his stomach, making him quiver under her touch, was a far cry from their hesitant, halting first coupling.

Now Jon’s smooth skin was familiar to her, and she knew how his full lips could make her feel, how his tongue could make her shatter apart and forget her own name. She’d spent many nights shamelessly urging him on, all of the lady gone from her, twining her fingers in his hair, scandalous words falling from her lips as she peaked.

She remembered the sleepy smile he’d given her when she’d proposed the idea of holding him down and making him beg, how her fears had lessened as he’d drawn her down to kiss her, whispering _yes_  and _any time at all, sweet girl_.

Sansa let go of Jon’s hands. “Tell me what you need, Jon.” She was hot and eager herself as she stroked him, loving how he couldn’t help but buck into her hand, despite all his promises to keep still until she said so.

Jon’s pupils were blown, and his face was flushed in the firelight. He kept his palms flat on the wood, the muscles in his forearms taught with restraint, fighting not to touch her, keeping his vow.

“You, Sansa, only you, love, any way you’ll have me.” Sansa made a noise low in her throat at his rough, hoarse plea, at the power he gave over to her willingly, dark eyes shining, when so many others had done nothing but take.

She slowly, slowly eased him inside of her, moaning as the familiar, delicious ache started to build. She discovered a rhythm entirely of her own making as she started to ride him.

Sansa leaned forward and kissed Jon quickly, pleased by how desperate he was to lick into her mouth. She let him nip at her lips before pulling back and slipping a hand between them. “I’m going to finish first, Jon. I’m going to peak before you do. Tell me you’ll wait.” Sansa had given orders before, to servants, to stable boys, even on occasion to soldiers, but never in bed, and she hoped her voice was firm.

Jon flexed his fingers, yearning to touch her, she suspected, but he didn’t reach for her, didn’t thrust, only wet his lips and watched her fingers graze over her pearl. “I will, Sansa, I’ll wait, not until you peak, gods but you’re beautiful this way.”

She tipped her head back at the thought of how wicked this was, how wondrous, hearing Jon hiss as her walls started to flutter, biting her lip, tension coiling in her belly. “Jon, I’m so close, _Jon_ -” she stiffened and trembled around him, clenching, her release pulsing through her, until she had to steady herself on Jon’s chest. Jon’s breathing was harsh, but he’d barely moved. There were beads of sweat at his hairline, and his curls clung to his neck.

He tracked every motion she made, and shuddered when she caressed his cheek, pressing her thumb on his bottom lip. He parted his mouth, and the sensation of his tongue sucking on the pad of her thumb sent a jolt through her. She still felt a throb between her legs, and stumbled over her next command.

“N-Now, Jon.” She dug her nails into his skin, leaving marks he’d see tomorrow. Jon groaned, starting to thrust. “Tell me, tell me how it feels.”

He was handsome, and strong, and at her mercy. “Like heaven, like home, Sansa, please, I-” His rhythm stuttered, and Sansa felt another wave break over her as he peaked, hearing _please_ echo in their room, in her heart.

She’d thrown off the covers, and as she floated down from her height, she was dimly aware that her skin was cold everywhere she wasn’t touching Jon. She wanted the warmth of his hands, but only on her terms. She shifted her leg over his hip and stretched out next to him. “Hold me, Jon.” She expected him to grasp at her, to roll her tightly to him. Instead he brushed his hands over her shoulders, gently. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. She tugged faintly at the blankets, spent, and Jon pulled them from the floor, covering her body and his. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck. He skimmed his fingers over her collarbone. She could hear the soft pop of the logs in the fireplace. The scent of their lovemaking permeated the room.

Sansa took in the scratches on Jon’s chest, and a thread of doubt started to unravel her confidence. She hadn’t planned that part, she’d gotten carried away. Jon seemed content, but she’d asked a great deal of him tonight. “Did you – did you like it, Jon?”

Jon tipped her chin. A hint of a smile played at the corner of his lips. “Do you think I liked it?”

“I hoped you did. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to – to have me mark you.” _That’s not what ladies do_ , she almost said, though she’d liked it all the same.

Jon did smile at her then. He kissed her forehead. “You’re a she-wolf, my love. Why wouldn’t I want you to make me yours?”


End file.
